eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
IP-30E Ion Pistol
“I am not concerned; those are only Shemarrian peasants...See? They are not of the warrior caste and they are armed, at best, with only spears, knives, and pistols. We have them now!” EShe-IP30E Ion Pistol The IP30E Ion Pistol began showing up in EShemar hands about two months after a Shemarrian reportedly traded for a crate of Paladin Steel PSIP-2 ‘Smasher’ Ion Pistols at the Fort Ossining trading post. The IP30Es are either refitted IP30s or are new-made weapons, but all show definite signs of Paladin Steel ion weapons technology incorporated into them. The IP30E is slightly heavier than the standard IP30, and has a longer, heavier, fluted barrel, but now has a burst fire capability, ‘punch’ mode, ‘shock-stun’ mode, and a ‘shotgun’ mode. The weapon apparently still isn’t considered to be a serious weapon by diehard Shemarrian warriors who prefer heavy long range firepower or short range melee weaponry, but the IP30E is finding popularity with Male Shemarrians and NeShemar. Paladin Steel isn’t entirely pleased with the knock-off/rip-off of their technology, but doesn’t want to antagonize the (E)Shemarrians now that relations are sweetening with the bionic warriors. Besides, PS has copied other companies readily enough, and knows how the game is played, so they’ve let the technology infringement slide. Special Features Ion Scatter-Shot Mode This mode turns the pistol into a short range shotgun with an area of effect blast. Reduce range to 400 ft, but does 4d6 MD to a 10 ft wide area. Ion Step-Down Mode This mode rather than increase range or power, actually ‘steps down’ the power of ion bolts into the SDC range, and modulates their effect, making the weapon in effect a ‘super-taser’ (albeit it with flash-burns). An added power regulation chip allows the weapon to use less power in SDC mode. Damage: 1d6 SDC shock-burn. Plus, victims must make a save of 14 or better, or be -8 to strike, parry, and dodge for 2d6 melees. A savings throw versus non-lethal poison means the person is unimpaired. 25% chance of knocking out unshielded cybernetics for 1d4 melees. Ion Focal Booster Mode Aka ‘Puncher’ This mode improves the focus of the ion pulse density, improving damage at the cost of range. Reduce range to 400 ft, but up damage to 5d6 MD per shot. Note, however, that the weapon also suffers sharp ‘kickup’ giving it a -1 to strike, when fired single-handed Special Notes It normally would take a regular person 2 melee actions to switch between modes on this weapon (it’s not designed for manual switching, so mode selection actually requires some complicated adjustments to the safeties and barrel), but for the Ecotroz, with their Telemechanic psionics, it takes NO actions to actually change between modes. NeShemar cyborgs seem to have some sort of technomechanical linkage that allows them to switch modes as well without losing an APM. Bonuses +1 to strike with laser targeting Black Market Cost Exclusive to the EShemar; they don’t let anybody else have it and will confiscate (or destroy) the weapon if found in unauthorized hands. Category:Weapon Category:Technology Category:Ion Pistol